Draw With Me preview
by EternallySky
Summary: Their was a glass wall seperating them but that didn't stop them from trying. Seeing one another each day was their sanity. 2-Shots. Preview to upcoming story.
1. The Glass Wall

Late RokuNami day to all fans. I would of updated sooner but i got my laptop back recently. This is a preview to my upcoming story!

I don't own KH

**To my dear readers that made me keep writing: shadowofthenightxx, LivingHerOwnFairytale, and idoenjoyanmine**

I am nothing without you 3! Much love to all :)

**

* * *

**

**The Glass Wall**

It is said that the universe was doomed to be in darkness, war will be at every world. They lived among us until he believed it was time for _inhumans_ to rise above. That wasn't their correct term though. No it wasn't.

* * *

She didn't want to be here, it reminded her of an asylum for her _kind_. She was kidnapped. No, that wasn't the right word. Forced. Her world now is being under attacked even when she followed their demands, how they turned it upside down in front of her.

She couldn't stand being here, it was all white, she was wearing white.

Her name was Naminé Strife. She believed one day her brother, Cloud Strife will come and rescue her. She doesn't know much so far but one day her captive plans on making her a pawn to his game like every other _inhuman_ he captured.

She was on the edge of insanity if it wasn't for _him_ to keep her smiling more than once a day. He was the same as her and theoretically they were room mates. The only thing separating them is a glass wall in-between them.

He was Roxas Hikari the true owner to the heirlooms of Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He wanted nothing more for Naminé to be back in her own world, it was his fault it all started. He wished he could rewind it all back even if it met never meeting her just to know she's safe.

Each day they would talk to each other. Of course they couldn't hear each other so they used dry erase board markers that were given so they wouldn't be bored. Drawing and talking to each other on the glass was their muse and seeing each other each day was their sane.

Sitting on her knees she got ready for the day whether it is morning or night with Roxas sitting identical to her criss-crossed.

_How long have you been here?_ Naminé wrote in blue.

Longer than you. He wrote flashing a sad smile at her.

_We'll be out of here soon, I believe in my brother :) _

You're always optimistic.

_You don't like it?_ Eyes filled with curiosity and innocence.

One of the things I love about you. Looking down at her with such a caring stare she could feel warmth radiating off of him through the glass that she welcomes each day.

_Will you be gone today again?_ She asked looking sad for a brief second.

Not today, promise. He raised his hand to the glass pushing pressure on it wishing that it would break.

_Then we could be together again._ Smiling happily she aligned her right with his left hand feeling the cool glass beneath.

It's cold. He pressed his forehead to the glass while looking at her. She frowned and did the same with her forehead. Their eyes as close to one of another they can get.

I want to be with you. Leaning back he wrote with his right hand.

_You are except theres a glass wall. _Trying to cheer him she failed only to see him more upset. Her mouth set in a small smile she gently tapped the glass with her marker. Though he couldn't hear it he felt it. Succeeding in getting his attention she pointed at his heart then back towards her heart. After that she putted both of her hands on her chest indicating their hearts are connected smiling gently and lovingly.

It didn't take him long to figure it out because even though they didn't speak to each other they didn't half to. It was if they knew each other better then themselves.

Thank you. Smiling genuinely at her he felt all his rage for himself and _them_ disappear even for the slightest moment was all because of her simple gestures.

Their moment was cut all the sudden as the door opened in Naminé's room. There were two of them and they were both covered in a black coat hiding all features. The taller of the two took Naminé up by the arm forcefully and pulled her out of the door. She was kicking and resisting, she felt scared, she wanted Roxas, needed him. Because that was where she truly felt safe, feeling her eyes glossy she saw Roxas punching and kicking the glass with all his might. It only cracked before white creatures came in to restrain him. She screamed at the top of the lungs the person she wanted most before being hit that made her world go dark.

This place was built for _inhumans_, the sole purpose of being his pawns for the war of light and darkness. That wasn't their correct term though. No it wasn't. They were called _Nobodies_.

* * *

I know it's a bit like KH but my definition of a Nobody is not the same as theirs. Also this isn't another version of kh or my version of kh, just a fiction story.

Please tell me what you think of it because it's been on my mind for awhile :) I have alot of secrets for this story i tried not to spill out in this oneshot. Is it a bit confusing coz i didn't explain much in their prior to the secrets?

I left out; Why it's Roxas fault, how he got there. Which of the organazation people who took her. Why the war started and who is the captive. Are Namine and Roxas together or not. Why Roxas goes missing sometimes, and their home worlds.

I am open to all suggestions and opinions. Your opinion really matters to me because im debating whether to write this as my story or a high school-ish fic.


	2. You and Me

I was so happy to read all the feedback i decided to let you guys have another preview! Replies are at the bottom! I wrote longer this time! :) HAPPY BELATED EASTER DAY! Since i wont be updating tomorrow.

Disclaim; I own nothing except plot.

**grr-Someone else's thought**

_rawr- Someone else's words_

**_NxR- Their thoughts_**

* * *

**You and Me**

* * *

"It's been awhile since we seen each other." Yellow eyes tinted with orange narrowed slightly at the petite figure. Naminé was yet in another white room and every time she turns around she would see a different reflection staring back at her in the mirror walls.

"_Not long enough if you asked me."_ Ocean blue eyes getting darker by the second glared at the tall figure not pleasant to see him again.

"It's been well over a _long_,_ long _time don't you think?"

"…" If possible she glared even harder.

"No answer? Well then this will make you talk." Smirking he couldn't wait to reveal this information to her that'll make her jump.

"Wouldn't you like to see _him?_ He's in this castle too. It seems he hasn't waked up yet. Wouldn't you love to have a reunion with him again? It has been after all a 1000 years."

Naminé woke up in this room feeling strange. She could still very well see what's going on but couldn't control her actions. It was if someone took over her and possessed her body but she didn't feel threatened nor did she feel invaded. Instead she felt a connection making her more whole but not completely whole when she knew nothing was missing. Nothing was wrong with her physically then maybe mentally she thought.

"_That… That can't be possible. He got lost in the realm of darkness." _She felt hope sparked where her heart was before being drowned in sadness. _**These feelings aren't mine they must belong to her **_Naminé thought of why she felt this way.

"As was I but it looks like our role in this world isn't over yet now is it?" His smirk grew into something evil as his eyes continue to annoy her with eyes color almost neon orange.

"I assure you he's here and if I'm right I think he's coming here. Looks like you'll be getting that reunion after all." Chuckling darkly he looked misplaced in here where everything was white. The white never ceased to glare at everything especially at the dark figure knowing he's too dark to be in here.

* * *

After Roxas saw his best friend, no, his **beloved** get taken away he knew who he was going to harm now. He couldn't stand seeing her scared expression, couldn't stand the glass not breaking, and most definitely couldn't stand how the first time he heard her say his name was in _fear_. The white creatures that were holding him down were called a Sorcerer belonging to no one else but Superior.

He hated the formalities that were supposed to be used when around him. They piled on him making sure to see nothing but darkness. No matter how much he struggled they wouldn't budge and every time he has a success more would come. Roxas was getting tired and he knew it though he was still unsure how to get out of this predicament.

He decided to focus on Naminé to know it was needed to keep going. To know it was his fault. She could very well be in danger and he wouldn't be able to stop it let alone try to send her off to her home world that was originally his plan. The way she smiles that lit up his eyes. How she would write words that came to life and when their hands start to cramp they would try to do sign language.

Feeling a surge of new energy he was determined to get out of here no matter what. His mind however felt like being pulled back. He tried grasping for control but only got farther away in succeeding. He didn't feel his arm reach forward, he saw it. In a swift moment he felt much lighter like he got brighter on the inside instead of the dullness he was use to. Light forming out of nowhere it materialized into a key sized shape. Roxas knew exactly what it was, the Keyblade but it wasn't his though. The Kingdom Key sounded a ring to him and now thought it matched perfectly with this Keyblade.

The light was so strong it covered the whole room in pure light eliminating all creatures. He noticed how he hacked down the door and sprinted up these spiral staircases as if he knew where to go. **So many ups and downs **he heard thoughts that didn't belong to him but didn't mind hearing. He was hacking at heartless now instead of nobodies. It was odd as how Roxas would always attract nobodies whereas this person attracts heartless.

**A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory.**

He's running towards the hallway where there was many rooms on all sides but only went straight to the door that lies beyond. Running through the door Roxas saw Naminé and waves of relief went through him seeing as she was unharmed. It wasn't the only feeling he felt. He could feel the person taking over his body happy…_**Is there some connection?**_ He wondered how he knew Naminé but as he looked closer he noticed her eyes weren't the same clear ocean but the color of starry night.

**A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream.**

_**What's going on?**_ The question swirled in his head each time. When he looked at the mirror he doesn't see his own reflection or hers. He saw someone different that were very much alike to both of them. His hair was chocolate spikes while she has styled auburn hair reaching down to the shoulders; of course this was only displayed on the mirror even their outfits were different more the less who were these people?

**I want to line the pieces up –-**

"_Kairi…"_ Longing was evident in his voice while his eyes showed how long he was lonely never being able to see her.

"_Sora…"_ It was really him and she couldn't believe it. Tears were flowing down freely because to see him here again meant that maybe they really can be together again.

**yours and mine.**

* * *

I was thinking should i stick with the name 'Draw With Me' or 'The World Ends With You' when this story comes out? I know the second one their is a game for it by Square Enix but I know nothing about it except its name. Both of the names really matter and matches the plot in both hidden ways if you look closely when it comes out. So please tell me which one do you like better?

I decided to reveal a secret ;) at first i wasn't going to include Sora and Kairi in here but then something clicked in my head at 3-5am in the morning one day! So I wanted to add a twist you'll see later one puahahaha. Whats their role in here and how are they long lost lovers?

_puzzlepirateking: Thank you for the offer but I feel i'll be able to write this and maybe if something does happen we'll see :)_

_LivingHerOwnFairytale: I don't know what to say to you since I always talk to you in messages. Your such a wonderful friend T^T_

_idoenjoyanime: I'm not the only talented writer ;) I see lots of potential in you because on your first kh fic you got tons of support already!_

_RhythmicRhapsody: I will continue thank you very much :D You know your name sounds so familiar to me... Ahh i know i saw your name somewhere just can't find it!_

_-SoManyUpsAndDowns-: I just love your pen name and just had to include it in this oneshot because it reminds me of the opening too!_

_sorel-chama: Of course i'll write more :D I'm a big RxN fan so I just had to do that couple!_

**I can never stop saying Thank You for your support. SO; ThANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

**The story is already out so go read it!**


End file.
